


A Goldstein Hello

by Finneganhart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finneganhart/pseuds/Finneganhart
Summary: Surprise an auror at your own risk. Newt returns from his journey with Dumbledore to find Tina staying at his house. Complete fluff that will never happen. Sequel to A Scamander Goodbye and Life of a Magizoologist, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52
Collections: Newtina ff





	A Goldstein Hello

A Goldstein Hello

Tina’s long figure was stretched out across Newt’s bed. She had grown quite comfortable being there over the last 2 months, especially compared to the initial timidity she felt the first night as she climbed under his covers. She spent most of her time here in Newt’s room when not at the Ministry. It was a place of comfort that she craved now that she had been away for so long--away from New York—away from her sister—away from Newt. It had felt very isolating being in London without anyone she knew. She was glad to find Bunty (although their initial meeting had been quite a shocking day down in the basement) and she had really become a wonderful companion. Of course Bunty didn’t stay at the house and so it was on rainy nights like these Tina found herself curled up in the coziest place she could find…Newt’s bed. She admitted to herself it was unlikely he actually spent much time here, but it made him still seem close by. 

On some nights, as she drift off to sleep she would imagine a life where they were together and that he was simply downstairs caring for his beautiful creatures and would be up any moment to tuck her in too. And with that thought she could finally fall to sleep. Of course other nights she would wake after another nightmare about Queenie, only to find herself back in reality, bitterly alone. It was hard to pretend in those moments so she would cry into the covers…the same soft covers that Newt once used. 

Tonight was different though. She was completely focused on her new work at the Ministry and had brought home files to review. She sat with these in front of her, her long legs sprawled on either side of them. She heard a distant noise that was presumably the weather outside and continued to study the file in front of her. Suddenly she had an eerie sense that something was drawing nearer. Of course it was probably just one of the beasts escaping the basement again, but she grabbed her wand off the bedside table just in case. Finally, she heard footsteps that were very much human growing closer and closer. She was ready to fire when the bedroom door suddenly creaked open. 

“STUPEFY!” her wand shot the spell straight at the unknown intruder. 

A stunned Newt, suddenly slid down the door frame with a shocked expression frozen on his face.

When Tina realized what happened she jumped from the bed , files flying everywhere. “Mercy Lewis, NEWT! Oh no!” She reached the man who was lying in the floor, partially slumped against the door. 

“RENERVATE!” She reversed the curse as she grabbed him into her arms. “Are you okay?” she pleaded, looking him over to check for any damage. 

When he didn’t speak she grew more nervous, “Newt?” He stared up at her face and a twinkle appeared in his eye. It grew into a grin and then a loud boisterous laugh she had never heard from him before.

“Merlin’s beard, I’ve caused permanent damage!” This only made him laugh even more. Realizing he was okay, she grew annoyed and pulled away from him.   
“What are you laughing at, may I ask?” Her temper relented as he tried to sit up and she reached back out to help.

He finally spoke, “It’s just that of all the ways I’d imagine us meeting again, I never imagined this to be one of them.” She glanced away from his face and looked nervously down at their arms which were now entangled and then back to his face. He was gazing at her which made her blush. 

She blushed as she grinned back at him. “I expect not. Here let me help you up.” She stood, reaching out for his hands as they worked to get him back on his feet. She guided him to the bed, swiping away the remaining files. “Come sit down.” 

They both plopped down at the foot of the bed. He raked his hands through his hair trying to take in everything. “You’re here.” he said incredulously, as he turned to face her.

“YOU’RE here!” she replied back. “I didn’t expect anyone Newt. I’m so sorry for stunning you.” 

“No, I mean you’re here in my house…in my bed actually.” He laughed to himself as he said it. 

She suddenly felt self-conscious. “Oh, I…I thought they sent word that I would be here. I’m sorry if I overstepped…”her eyes widened as she realized this must look completely crazy to have overtaken the poor man’s bedroom. They didn’t exactly have a clear understanding of their relationship and now here she was making a complete fool of herself. 

“No, no. It’s perfectly fine Tina. I just wasn’t expecting you either. I doubt any owl was able to reach me where I was. I just didn’t know.” He could see she still looked uncomfortable. 

He reached out to smooth her untamed hair back behind her ear like he had done once before. It sent a shiver through both of them when he did this. He softened his voice to a whisper “I’m glad you’re here. I’ve missed…you.” The last part was barely audible. His slid his hand down from her hair to cup her face. Her breathe quickened as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. 

Neither pulled away right away, but instead held each other close for quite some time. Tina felt sure this must be a dream and it took a minute for her brain to realize what he had just said. “Oh Newt, I’ve missed you so much!” She smiled ear to ear as she grabbed his collar, pulling him in for another, more passionate kiss.


End file.
